Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices that communicate using visible light communication (VLC), and more particularly to improving security of communications by light fixture devices that communicate information to one or more other devices using VLC.
Background
A device may transmit information wirelessly, for example, in order to provide a service. The transmitted information may be received by a second device, in order to receive the service. If the transmission of the information lacks a certain level of security, yet another device (e.g., an unauthorized device) may also receive the transmitted information. The unauthorized device may then attempt to provide the service to the second device, by using the transmitted information.